


High Tide

by noahliza



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Head Injury, Rage form, there is blood in this but not a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahliza/pseuds/noahliza
Summary: Sora goes into rage form after witnessing Riku getting injured





	High Tide

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this: https://twitter.com/WelkyndSunnabe/status/1128008584971923456
> 
> thank you SO much for drawing that, and for letting me write a little somethin' for it. c:
> 
> (also i'm considering writing a 2nd chapter/post-battle thing too, if anyone's interested lmk!)

Sora didn't see Riku get hit.

 

Sora just saw the fall.

 

Everything around him slowed.

 

Sora tried to run,

 

to catch him.

 

He reached desperately out;

 

As Riku went down,

 

Down,

 

Down,

 

And cracked his head against a stone.

 

Sora jerked back, breath caught in his throat, as Riku seized on the ground -- then fell limp. Panic, despair, rage crashed into Sora like the waves, as he stared at Riku. His breaths came quicker, more shallow. The world around him became silent and still.

 

“No…” Sora murmured. He started towards Riku again, a few stilted, wobbly steps.

 

He felt a presence behind him, and turned around just in time to see a large heartless—he didn’t catch what kind—swing at him.

 

Sora barely dodged it. Instinctively, he channeled his darkness. It burst around him, damaging the enemy. He launched himself off the ground and whirled around it, attacking with a flurry of clawed swipes and keyblade strikes before it had time to react. It went down quickly. Sora landed hard on the ground and frantically looked toward Riku.

 

He still wasn’t moving. Blood seeped through his silvery hair, and had started to trickle down in small rivulets of bright, deep red. Sora let out an animalistic cry. His panic, despair, rage still coursed through him.

 

He was crouched at Riku’s side in an instant.

 

Sora looked over Riku’s unconscious, thoroughly battered body. He whimpered quietly and nudged Riku’s shoulder.

 

_No. No. Up. Please. Up. Up. Up._

 

Riku remained still. Sora’s whimper grew to a loud whine, despair washing over the panic and rage. He curled up at Riku’s side, and gently held onto Riku’s arm.

 

_No. No. No. Please. Please. Riku. Please._

 

_Riku._

 

“Rrrriiii…” Sora trilled. He tried nudging at Riku again. Again. Again.

 

_Please._

 

Sora leaned his head against Riku’s shoulder, as gently as possible.

 

_No._

 

“Rriiiii…” Sora whined again.

 

“Sora?”

 

Sora jumped up, rage flared inside him again. He leaned over Riku defensively, claws ready. He let out a low warning growl.

 

“Sora, it’s me! It’s okay!”

 

He growled louder.

 

“We won the fight, it’s okay now. I’m gonna heal him.” Hands reached towards Riku.

 

Sora hissed and swiped, cutting into the hands. They flinched back.

 

“I’m trying to _help_ , what are you doing!?”

 

“C’mon, let’s get going. Give him some space, it’s fine.” More hands. They grabbed Sora from behind and lifted him. Took him from Riku.

 

_No._

 

Sora twisted and struggled, swiping blindly. Panic jolted through his veins, electric.

 

_No!_

 

“Is this normal!?” The hands holding him loosened their grip slightly.

 

_Riku!_

 

Sora was at Riku’s side again.

 

He lashed out at the hands there, and was readying his keyblade for another strike, when another pair of hands grabbed him. Stronger hands. They pulled him away and held on tight.

 

_No!_

 

Sora thrashed wildly and screamed like a bobcat. The stronger hands forced him flat on the ground and pinned him there. He squirmed, desperate to get away.

 

“Is there anything we can _do_ for now!?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Please do it, then! I don’t know how long this lasts…”

 

Footsteps approached.

 

“Sleep.”

 

Sora couldn’t fight it. His eyes drooped closed, and he lost himself in sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> im also on twitter @noa_rat !!!
> 
> also someone please help i have so many things to write and no focus for any of them hahah


End file.
